


Tongue Tied

by Fal1Out_Girl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, pocky challenge, these two are being cute, which is rare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fal1Out_Girl/pseuds/Fal1Out_Girl
Summary: Just some washette fluff from my tumblr!





	Tongue Tied

“It’s a game.” George pulled the younger boy into his lap and smiled, rubbing his nose against Gilbert’s. “Trust me, it’s easy! You’ll like it.” Gilbert raised a questioning eyebrow, but decided he trusted his George enough to play a game.

“Oh, alright. Explain this to me again?” George reached over and pulled a pocky stick out of the container.

“Alright. I’ll put one end in my mouth, and you’ll put the other end in yours. We’re gonna eat the stick together basically. If you let it fall from your mouth, or if I beat you to the middle, I win.” Gilbert nodded, that unbearably sweet smile on his face. George loved that smile.

“Okay. Sounds simple enough.” The older man winked and gingerly took one end between his teeth, and Gilbert did the same.“

"Rea'y?” George asked around the stick. The Frenchman giggled, nodding slightly. He was ready. There was another pause, then “Go!” And right away Gilbert was nibbling away.

He took his time, nibbling bit by bit and keeping a firm grasp on the stick with his mouth. He was so focused he missed the loving look his boyfriend was giving him, the gentle look in his eyes as he watched his boy work his way methodically down the stick.

George himself took slightly bigger bites, but he paused every now and again to give Gilbert a chance to catch up (Gilbert didn’t notice this either). He was utterly mesmerized by the little furrow of Gilbert’s brow, the look of concentration on his ridiculously adorable face. George could watch him all day. He almost did watch him all day. In fact, he got so caught up in watching him he didn’t really realize Gilbert was getting closer until their lips met.

It could have been a simple kiss, but that wasn’t how things worked with Gilbert du Mortier de Lafayette. He wrapped his arms around George and kissed him slowly, leisurely. Their lips moved together as if in some slow, beautiful dance, and George was rendered breathless by the sheer intensity and passion in the languid kiss. Then Gilbert was pulling away, cheeks flushed and lips quirked into a little smirk.

“Who won?”

You, George considered saying. But he couldn’t seem to form the word inbhis mouth properly, and Gilbert giggled as he watched the man fumble over his speech. He leaned forward and pressed another kiss to his lips, this b one short and sweet and much more innocent than their last kiss.

“A tie, perhaps?” George nodded numbly.

“Tie.” He pulled Gilbert close again and kissed him lovingly. “Want a rematch.” The Frenchman laughed.

“Perhaps this time you will pay attention and not stare at my face?” George chuckled almost nervously.

“So you did notice?”

“Mon amour, I notice many things.” And then he grabbed another Pocky stick. “Shall we?”

 

 


End file.
